Episode 40: One Last Trick Up His Sleeve - dark DARK TRUNKS (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, dark TRUNKS Saga, Episode 39 - "Out of Control Transforming - Super Saiyan 7 Goku" Episode Guide Super SAian 7 Goku fires Kamehameha into the shadows of dark TRUNKS' Dark Assimliation. it hits dark TRUNKS head on and it looks like the shadows of dark TRUNKS and dark TRUNKS are destroyde. As the dust and light clear, a all black creature stands in the giant crater goku made. the dark creature lifts comes into focus as all the dust is gone. Standing there in the crater is dark TRUNKS. But he doesn't look like dark TRUNKS. Instead he looks like an all black Trunks. Black hair. black skin. Black outfit. Black everything. Pure pitch black. Except for the eyes. dark TRUNKS' eyes are red. Completely red. So red they are glowing a piercing evil light that can cut into your solu. dark TRUNKS doesn't say anything as he suddeny dashes into Goku, sending a knee right into Goku's stomach. Goku reals back in pain, still yelling wordessly like he was been since becoming Super Saiayn 6. Goku and dark TRUNKS continue to fight, though dark TRUNKS seems to have the upper advantage. The camera goes into the afterlife as you see a dead Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten all make it at seperate times to Supreme Kai's planet. "Ha, I beat you," Gohan said. "Nu uh," Goten said. "Can it you two, there's no time to argue. We have to find out what's going on from Old Kai," Vegeta said, making the other two be quiet. Old Kai is sitting there watching the fight from his crystal ball. The saiysns walk up behind him. "Alright, old man, tell us what's going on down there. Has Goku and Bardock killed dark TRUNKS yet?" Vegeta asked. "No. The two are still fighting," Old Kai said. "The two? You mean dark TRUNKS knocked out Bardcok?" Goten asked. "No, Bardock is dead," Old Kai said answering back. "Wait, what? Then why haven't we met Bardock yet? Gohn asked. "Because he was a spirit when he died. Dead spirits stay dead forever. They never come back," Old Kai said, worry in his voice. "Wait, what? You mean he's gone for good?" Goten asked, tears forming. "Yes," Old Kai said, "That's what drove Goku to go Super Sayian 6." "SUPER SAIYAN 6?!" all three yelled out together in surprise. "What the fuck?" Vegeta yelled, pushing Old Kai out of the way to look into the crystal ball. He sees Goku all golden in his Super Saiyan 7 form. "Holy shit, he actually is Super Saiyan 6. What the fucking hell did I miss?" From this point on, it shows dark TRUNKS and Goku fighting as they talk over in naration.. "That's not Super Saiyan 6. That's Super Saiyan 7," Old Kai said. Vegeta sits there motionless. "What...did you just say...?" "I said that Goku is a Super Saiyan 7," Old Kai said, sitting back into his spot. "Wow, that's incredible," Gohan said. "Dad actually became a Super saiyan 7." "What's up with dark TRUNKS? Why is he all black?" Goten asked. "Black Smoke Shenron absorbed all of the dark FIVE into dark TRUNKS' body, transforming him into...dark DARK TRUNKS," Old Kai says ominusly. The camera ends on a drmatic closup of his face with Super Saiyan 7 Goku and dark DARK TRUNKS in a very detailed single frame picture behind him about to punch each other. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes